Angel
Arthur Azton, more commonly known by his nickname Angel, is a young man hailing from Volker City, Ohio. He was abandoned by his parents at an early age, and found himself at the Iwatobi Orphanage in Haven City mere years later. He made friends with the other orphans, until a great fire consumed the place. With his fellow orphans thinking him to be dead, he set off into the world, not returning to Haven City until 20 years later. History Origins Angel, born Arthur Azton, started his life as a baby birthed in the hospital of Volker City. Shortly after his birth, his parents realized that without the funds to support the child, they had to give him up. And so he was given up for adoption, but no one would take him. He was eventually taken away to an orphanage, in the distant city of Haven. Angel grew up in the company of orphans like himself, not really knowing his parents or his purpose in life. He constantly felt ostracized from the other children, feelings like the oddball of the group. This was made worse when he discovered that he wasn't just an ordinary human but a meta-human; he learned that he could manipulate light rays. In secret, he practiced this new power of his for fear that he would only be further an outcast from his fellow orphans. The light proved to be a powerful ally for him in his darker days, and helped him much through his lonely nights. After he had learned his power sufficiently enough, he finally felt enough courage to earn some respect from the others. However, that wasn't how it went down. In the middle of the night, a fire broke out and consumed most of the orphanage. Angel was caught in a gas explosion and he should have died. The orphans assumed that he was, but he had somehow survived. Watching the others from a secluded location, he watched them grieve over his death. He figured that maybe, it was better that way. So he left the orphanage, and left Haven City behind him. He hoped he might return someday, as a person worthy of attention. The Gunsmith At the young age of 15, Angel had already seen much of the United States through his two eyes. He took odd jobs here and there, mostly amounting to nothing more than janitor duties or washing dishes. Still, it helped him get by. He eventually met an aspiring gunsmith in the distant land of Virdian. He was a man who was down on his luck, never able to get any business. So, still desiring to fulfill his dream, Angel decided to help this man. He did whatever he could to get the gunsmith some business, even if it meant being a promoter dressed up in a stupid bullet costume. Somehow, with all that Angel did for the man, it jump started his business. He thanked Angel from the bottom of his heart, and promised to give him a special weapon. Even though he was only 15, the gunsmith didn't care. He had to show thanks the only way he knew how. Thus was born Angel's most prized possession; a bright blue shotgun with a single word engraved on the stock. The gunsmith stated that the word was Latin, and meant "light". Angel didn't understand what that meant, but the older man just laughed and said that Angel was his immaculate light. And he hoped that someday, Angel might show that light to someone else, too. The gunsmith and Angel became friends after that, and the gunsmith even taught Angel how to use his shotgun. Angel, of course, had no prior experience with firearms but after several long months, he finally learned how to properly wield the weapon. Remaining in Virdian for a few more years, he continued to help the gunsmith, sometimes even offering his services as security detail. There were many scoundrels throughout the city, hoping to earn a quick buck by stealing from the poor gunsmith. Angel, true to his name, showed his angelic good will and didn't allow that to happen. After about 6 years in the service of the gunsmith, Angel finally parted from the man and set off onto the world yet again. He learned a lesson from the old gunsmith; Angel no longer desired to prove himself worthy in the eyes of others. All he wanted was to help people. Reunion 20 long years after his departure from the orphanage, Angel finally returned to Haven City. He was a changed man now, handsome in his older age. His return to the city came with possible rumors; rumors that the orphans had met back up. Eventually reuniting with his fellow orphans, they all made their residence in the recently rebuilt orphanage. Of course, no one had recognized him either and he was still treated as an outcast. Angel just accepted this fact, perhaps realizing that he may not ever be recognized as anything by these other people. All the orphans caught up on their past experiences, and what eventually brought them back to Haven City. It seemed that all of them were also meta humans, all with their own unique powers. Angel did not feel so alone anymore, knowing that he had trained himself in secrecy all those years ago, without knowing that all of them were experiencing something similar. Their peace did not last, as a ghost from the future appear to them. This man began to chase down the orphans, who fled as they knew not who this being was. Their journey led them all over Haven City, learning of the mystery surrounding the enigma that tormented them so. The being seemed to have a particularly angry fixation on one of the orphans, desiring to see him suffer. Everything came to a climax as they returned to the orphanage in the hopes of facing this villian. However, none of them could stand to this power. All of them perished, including Angel, in their attempt to stop this man. He revealed himself to be one of the orphans from the future, driven insane in his desire to change a terrible future that befell him. He explained that in the future, his sister would die and he could not stop it. Constantly, he tried to change the future but it always ended in failure. So, he would kill her in the past instead. And he succeeded. All the orphans had died that day. Time twisted and warped. The days reserved themselves and the orphans found themselves back at the orphanage, still alive and still with fresh memories of what happened. It was a painful lesson of toying with fate; it often came with consequences. With their reunion finally concluded, the orphans parted ways one again, perhaps for the last time. All of the other orphans left Haven City, leaving Angel alone again. He decided to stick around and maybe help the city out for once. It was then that he met someone, someone who needed his help more than most people did. Experiment In his time in Haven City, Angel eventually happened upon a woman who had just arrived in the city. She seemed mysterious though quite frightened by the enormity of the sprawling metropolis. Objects seemed to stir in her presence, a direct reaction of her fear. She was a telekinetic, able to move things with her mind. This would earn the interest of both Maverick Corporation and other factions of the city. Though reluctant at first, the female came to accept Angel's help. The two of them sought out a place for the female to stay; she revealed herself as Quinn, and claimed that she had come to Haven City from very far away. The two of them found an abandoned apartment on Atlas Bay, and with that, Angel did depart. However, Quinn wished for him to stay as she felt too afraid to stay alone. Not wishing to be the reason of her fear, Angel decided to stay with her. The two of them remained together for quite a while, building up the amenities that the apartment provided. All seemed rather peaceful, though Quinn herself harbored a dark secret. In the dead of night, armed men stormed the apartment and nearly killed Angel. Quinn made a startling transformation due to the stress of the situation; no longer being Quinn, she became her alter ego, Experiment 259. This other persona possessed none of the shyness or fear of Quinn, and mercilessly killed the soldiers that came to capture her. Experiment 259 never used any weapons, but instead utilized her mind to rupture the brains of the various soldiers. She never showed an ounce of mercy in her killings, leaving bloody messes in her wake. Once the soldiers had all been killed, Quinn regained control with no memory of the Experiment's actions. She shook in fear and both her and Angel decided that their apartment was no longer safe. Quinn went on to explain that the soldiers who hunted her were from an organization; one that had experimented on her and infused her with a malicious persona that desired only to kill. Seeking refuge from the dangerous soldiers that hunted Quinn, Angel decided that they should go to the safest place in the city; Maverick Tower. Although Magnus had been away at the time, the acting CEO, Security Chief Adams, was told of the two's plight and gladly accepted them into the tower. They were granted safety, as it was likely that the enemy organization would not attempt to breach somewhere as fortified as Maverick Tower. Quinn and Angel would remain safe behind these tower walls, with Angel joining Maverick Corporation as a soldier, no longer wishing to simply stand by and do nothing. Angel and Quinn eventually fell for each other as well, and started dating. As long as Angel was around, she'd be safe. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Lore